Que justice soit faite
by Stoneskin
Summary: Impel Down. Un homme-poison aux toilettes, une geôlière en chef qui fait son travail. Et notre sous-directeur ? Il rêve déjà de remplacer son supérieur. Personne ne le croit, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne peut-on pas considérer cet homme, comme l'on peut en considérer tant d'autres ? Car après tout, personne ne mérite d'avoir à se sentir seul. Et Hannyabal se sent seul. OS


Et voilà, cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon petit moment déjà alors j'ai donc enfin décidé d'inaugurer la "section" _Hannyabal_ avec ce petit OS (oui, je ne dois pas être très douée pour en écrire des longs), vu qu'il n'y a visiblement aucune fanfiction sur lui ce qui m'a profondément déçu. Alors même si je suis peut-être une des rares personnes à adorer ce type, ça me tenait vraiment à cœur d'écrire sur lui et de partager tout ça, puis sur ce ; bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Ce cher et tendre ainsi que toute la clique d'Impel Down appartiennent à monsieur Oda.

**Rating :** T pour un langage un peu plus "poussé".

**Remerciements :** A _Aya Mikk_ de fanfic-fr qui a accepté de me faire une bêta lecture de mon idée de base et qui m'a vraiment aidée pour l'organisation.

_Je dédie donc ce one shot à la grande auteur qu'est **Feather J. Shining**, parce qu'elle et son travail sont vraiment extraordinaires !  
_

* * *

**Que justice soit faite  
**

* * *

Il voulait donner des ordres, pour terrasser les méchants. Venger ses parents, assassinés par ces salopards de la pire espèce. Ils n'y étaient même pas allés de main morte ni par quatre chemins. Et hop, un poignard en plein cœur de la première, une dizaine de balles de revolver dans la tête de l'autre. Une seule aurait largement suffit lorsqu'on tirait dans le crâne, bien évidemment. Mais non, on préférait voir les choses "en grand", et vider la totalité de son chargeur par la même occasion. C'était bien plus drôle d'ailleurs, lorsqu'un gamin pas plus haut que trois grosses pommes quémandait son _"papa"_ et sa _"maman"_, en déambulant un peu partout dans la maison, alerté par les coups de feu et à la recherche de ses géniteurs,. Ah, que c'était amusant de voir ce gosse hurler à la mort en les voyant là, baigner dans leur propre sang ! On en riait à s'en faire péter les tympans, oui, on riait parce qu'on était LA source de malheur et de désespoir, que tout cela était de notre faute, et qu'est ce que c'était hilarant ! Oh oui, c'était tellement distrayant de voir ce petit pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps avant de détaler comme un lapin ! Bah, de toute façon, on pouvait le laisser s'en aller, il n'était pas très beau et il finirait bien par se faire tuer tôt ou tard. Hahaha ! Quelle mauviette ce rejeton ! Aussi faible que ses parents !

_Mais le petit garçon courait, courait, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il battait vraiment fort dans sa poitrine d'enfant. Son rythme cardiaque était décidément trop rapide, il fallait qu'il se pose un peu pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Il s'était retourné pour vérifier qu'on ne l'avait pas suivi. Non, personne... Alors il restait là, les dix doigts reposant sur ses genoux, soufflant bruyamment. Il était tétanisé, à regarder depuis les quelques vingtaines de mètres qu'il avait parcouru, son village. Cet endroit auparavant si tranquille et si calme, perdu dans le vaste océan qu'était South Blue. Et de là où il était, il entendait encore ces rires épouvantables, méprisables et tapageurs. Ils résonnaient dans sa tête, créant un boucan infernal et pas possible. Le marmot avait saisi son crâne de ses mains, relativement fines et osseuses pour son âge. Et il serrait, de toutes ses forces. Il voulait que tout cela se termine, se réveiller pour sortir, enfin, de ce terrible cauchemar. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était encore là, à fixer son ancien foyer, oui, ancien, parce qu'il était maintenant en train de brûler. Il savait qu'il y avait encore les corps inertes de son père et de sa mère à l'intérieur, à même le sol de leur salle à manger. Il savait que tout allait partir en fumée. Oui, absolument tout. Dans les quelques heures qui suivraient, le lieu de nombreux souvenirs, sa seule famille et compagnie, ils disparaitraient. Et il ne serait même pas capable de se forcer à oublier, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait été trop faible, qu'il avait fui, et qu'il le regretterait. Maintenant, c'était trop tard.  
_

Il aurait très bien pu devenir un pirate lui aussi ; naviguer sur les différents océans, à la recherche de ces ordures. Mais il ne voulait pas tomber dans le même sac que ces déchets de la société, qui n'avaient décidément aucun mérite, eux qui gagnaient leurs réputations en commettant des crimes. Ils tuaient par sang-froid, sans aucun scrupule. Puisque c'était comme ça, ils devaient tous mourir, quels qu'ils soient. Pas de pitié pour eux non plus. Alors, le garçon s'entrainerait sans arrêt pour devenir fort, beaucoup plus fort. Et il serait là, prêt à s'opposer à eux et à leur livrer une guerre sans merci, pour défendre la justice. Ces brutes sanguinaires cherchaient en permanence à se rebeller, à s'en prendre aux droits de chacun. Il fallait les éliminer. Et peut-être que la paix pourrait enfin, un jour, régner sur ce monde de sauvages. Hélas, il savait très bien que beaucoup se seraient moqués de lui pour avoir pensé à des choses pareilles. _"La paix dans le monde ? Ah, parce que tu y crois, toi ? C'est pathétique de rêver de ça, car jamais ça n'existera, ja-mais ! Alors ouvre un peu les yeux, gamin ! Et mets toi bien ça dans l'crâne !"_ Oui, personne ne le comprenait. On se contentait de ce qui était déjà fait. La solution de facilité en somme. Que de gens trop simplistes. Mais lui, il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Et il accomplirait sa vengeance pour que ses parents puissent enfin reposer en paix, pour que justice soit faite.

Oui, Hannyabal l'avait toujours dit. Il y avait toujours cru. _"Je serai le prochain directeur !"_ Que de belles paroles pour un jeune homme plein d'ambition. Chacun avait son rêve ; certains cherchaient le One Piece, dans l'espoir de devenir un jour, le nouveau seigneur des pirates, celui qui succèderait à Gol D Roger. Non, loin de lui cette idée saugrenue. De toute façon, il les haïssait. _Les civils ne pouvaient pas dormir la nuit en craignant que leurs êtres chers perdent la vie, et tout ça à cause de ces pourritures qui voguaient sur les mers ! _Il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela. Arrêter tout ces bandits. Les incarcérer dans ce lieu de détention qu'était Impel Down. Six niveaux pour ces ignobles "créatures". Il aimaient faire souffrir ? Eh bien, maintenant, ils devraient payer pour leurs crimes. Il devraient comprendre que cela allait dans les deux sens ; que la justice serait faite. Et peut-être arrêteraient-ils un jour, à force ? Sait-on jamais. L'ancien geôlier ne cesserait jamais d'espérer_. _Mais en attendant, qu'ils croupissent et crèvent dans cette prison, ils ne méritaient rien, absolument rien.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent des méthodes imparables pour empêcher les prisonniers de s'enfuir. Qu'ils soient condamnés. Et lui, il avait tellement d'idées en tête ! Il pouvait inventer des dizaines et des dizaines de pièges et il savait très bien où il les installerait par la suite ! Mais non, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout cela, il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait, parce que la place de directeur était déjà occupée par ce satané homme-poison. Alors si des incarcérés parvenaient à s'échapper, ce serait de sa faute, mais la réputation de la prison sous-marine en prendrait un coup ! _Pfeuh,_ le sous-directeur savait bien qu'il était plus compétent. Magellan était très fort, certes, mais pas aussi intelligent que lui ; ce grand Hannyabal, à qui aurait dû revenir tout le mérite pour son intelligence innée. Et puis il n'avait pas de soucis de transit intestinal, lui. Il ne passait pas une dizaine d'heures par jour aux toilettes pour soulager son estomac, ni huit au lit ! Il travaillait en permanence, lui ! C'était injuste, et il était jaloux... Et puis, le fauteuil du chef était fait pour lui, rien que pour lui, il le répétait souvent. Un jour, ce serait le sien !

Mais tout le monde s'en fichait, personne ne l'écoutait. Pourquoi ne le considérait-on pas comme l'on pouvait considérer Magellan ? Bon, ce n'était pas la même chose, c'est vrai, mais quand même un minimum au moins ! Il ne voulait plus vivre tapis dans l'ombre de son supérieur, il cherchait à ce qu'on l'estime, véritablement, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Car il se sentait seul. Terriblement seul. De l'amour, de la reconnaissance ? Rien, absolument rien. Car au fond, ce devait être la seule chose qu'il recherchait, malgré qu'il ait toujours son désir de vengeance. Et à part ceux d'un père et d'une mère il n'avait jamais connu ça. Puis ils étaient partis bien trop vite. Et maintenant, personne pour l'encourager à poursuivre son rêve, personne pour le soutenir, l'aider quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne pour le croire, le croire quand il disait qu'il réussirait, qu'un jour il serait directeur. On le laissait en plan, on ne l'écoutait pas. Un rêve comme un autre, un homme qui se donnait trop d'espoirs. Il n'y arriverait pas, il fantasmait, voilà ce que l'on pensait. Alors qu'il voulait juste que l'on dise de lui qu'il était fort, que l'on vante ses mérites, que de lourdes responsabilités soient à sa charge. Parce que l'ère de la piraterie allait bientôt se terminer, parce qu'il y aurait contribué, à se débarrasser de tout ces bandits qui dévastaient les îles, qui pillaient les villages.

Hannyabal ne voulait plus de ce mal-être permanent qui le poussait à se tourner en ridicule, à chaque fois. Parce que mine de rien, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se souvenait à des moments de cette jeune femme aux cheveux verts, cette Ms Olive, qui l'avait fichtrement humilié devant son supérieur. Mais quelle garce ! Lui qui voulait tout faire pour montrer qu'il était capable d'assumer des tâches de ce genre pour ne plus avoir à s'occuper des niveaux les plus "faibles", elle l'avait bien eu ! Car oui, le malheureux avait un énorme problème avec la gente féminine. Il s'enflammait très vite et passait illico au teint tomate farcie lorsqu'une jolie demoiselle daignait lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de considération. Hélas, elles en abusaient. Et il n'y avait absolument aucune exception à la règle, du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Elles étaient vraiment toutes comme ça. Il aurait même pu les comparer à des vautours s'il ne les aimait pas autant. Eh oui, de véritables charognards. Mais elles s'en fichaient. Complètement. Elles croyaient tout savoir de sa vie, juste parce qu'il répétait sans cesse la même chose _"Mais je ferais un meilleur directeur je vous dis !"_ Toutes en restaient indifférentes. Aucune n'y prêtait véritablement attention.

Il savait très bien que Magellan avait un énorme succès, mais il ne comprendrait jamais, _et pourquoi pas lui aussi ?_ Après tout, c'était bien lui le sous-directeur, alors à un grade près, qu'est ce qui les différenciait autant ? Pourquoi était-il rejeté à ce point par les femmes, par _toutes_ ces femmes, alors que la plupart d'entre elles respectaient son supérieur ? C'était tellement injuste, il en avait tellement assez de souffrir de toute cette solitude ! Mais bon, tout cela ne durerait plus longtemps de toute façon, Hannyabal en était persuadé. Il finirait par prendre sa revanche, tôt ou tard. Il se débrouillerait pour rendre la place de directeur _disponible_. Tout les coups bas, en traitre, tout était permis pour qu'il puisse devenir ce qu'il rêvait depuis presque toujours. Et dès qu'il serait arrivé au plus haut point, dès qu'il aurait en quelque sorte détrôné l'homme-poison, mais alors là... Il n'aurait plus à envier ce maudit utilisateur du Doku Doku no Mi, il pourrait crier _libération_, enfin ! Puis il serait là, assis sur le siège du directeur, ce siège qu'il attendait tant, pour qu'il soit enfin en sa possession.

Et il serait enfin aimé, par ces femmes, ces êtres magnifiques, avec leurs corps minces et frêles, leurs poitrines bombées et leurs visages aux traits si fins. Oui, après avoir pris la place de l'ancien geôlier, toutes celles qu'il désirait seraient à ses pieds ! Elles le réclameraient toutes, elles se battraient pour lui. Ce serait si agréable de voir que l'on est _l'objet_ de la convoitise ! Ah, qu'est ce qu'il se sentirait bien !

_Alors oui, c'était sûr et certain maintenant, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, Hannyabal deviendrait directeur, il se l'était promis. Tout le monde avait droit au bonheur, alors que justice soit faite et que les rôles s'inversent.  
_


End file.
